Behind Closed Doors
by Basss
Summary: Daddy's girl Sakura has to get a job. As Sasuke Uchiha's personal secretary. But what happens when the job's description doesn't match the reality? “Think I can’t do her?” “Been losing your touch, brother..” "So it is a challenge."
1. Hey, big spender!

Sakura knew she had no chance, but still…

"Daaaaad!" she whined again.

"Sakura, this is the umpteenth-"

"-twenty-fourth-"

"- time I tell you. Write it down if you don't get it. You're going to take a job at the Uchiha's company and that's final. If you keep the job for one month without getting fired, I'll reconsider my position."

_Hiss._

"You're impossible!" and with that she stormed out of his office and into her room and did what every frustrated teenager does when angry.

"_Arrrrrrrrrrgh!!"_

Now what was the poor teddy's fault?

* * *

Before moving on, you should probably more about the girl, the situation and the job.

Sakura is the typical eighteen year-old spoilt rich kid. Her father is loaded with money; she has her mother's aristocratic look and she was quite fine until age fourteen when the BOOM came.

Close friend call her _Ino_.

Which had another friend called _credit card_.

And Sakura started shopping. So what? Who doesn't? But when daddy's bill is higher than Ino's Prada mint green stilettos, then _Sakura, we have a problem_.

But any problem has a solution, right?

And that's how Sakura got a job….

"Hello, Fugaku! How's your family?"

"Oh, you know… Now that Itachi's grown up, Sasuke wants to try and find out if he can annoy me more than his brother did. And he's doing and amazing job until now."

"Funny, same here. I was actually wondering if you can do me a favor. I need to calm Sakura down for a bit before she empties the malls one by one. So, do you think you have a job in the company for her? It doesn't have to be very well paid; I just want her to work for her expenses."

"I do! It's Sasuke's turn this month to play 'I rule daddy's company' and he disposed of the last two secretaries. Think she can manage?"

"Of course! And being around someone her age will be useful. I'll tell her. And thank you. Good night, Fugaku."

"You're welcome. Good night."

There would be two parts to this problem, Sakura analyzed. Firstly, no shopping for at _least_ 8 hours. What if all stores closed all of the sudden? And there would be no clothes for _eternity_? No, she would have to go and shop now to make sure she has a decent supply, just in case. Secondly, she was not exactly the sociable type. Yes, she had a few best friends and some _just-friends_. But her shyness always got the better of her and made it hard for her to meet a person and immediately start bragging. Before Ino, she had been manipulated very easy by other kids.

And she heard that those _damn_ Uchihas were very hot. And it didn't help!

But that's beside the point.

* * *

"I heard she's hot. For her seventeen years."

"Eighteen. I saw her once, last year. Very pretty, in an unusual way. Not something you see everyday. And definitely not like Karin or those last two secretaries."

_Smirk._

"Was that a hint? Think I can't do her?"

"I didn't say anything. But if I would, I'd say that you've been keeping Karin for way too long around. And _secretaries_? Been losing your touch, brother."

"So it is a challenge. How much?"

"Hm.. Your new car? And you let me have her after you _fail_."

"Fine. And you'll give me _your_ car and let me run the company for two more weeks."

"Deal."

"Deal."

_Seal._

* * *

"I have half an hour to be there so be quick."

"Okay, First of all, every time he calls to his office, bring a notebook and a pen. Write down everything he says to make sure you don't forget. Answer all his phone calls and before making the connection, ask him if he wants to talk. Don't play Solitaire on the computer. Be quick and prompt and don't' leave earlier than your schedule's end."

"I doesn't seem to be that hard."

"This is just the trivia stuff. You'll have to do a lot more as his secretary."

"Alright, alright… Wanna meet me at lunch?"

"Ok. Same place?"

"Yeah. And thank you!"

"No problem. Bye!"

God bless Tenten and her summer internship as a secretary!

* * *

Next chapter: Sakura starts her job.

Well, hello everybody! I know I should be updating my other stories but this idea simply popped up my head yesterday and I couldn't get rid of it. As soon as I'll finish it I'll concentrate on my other stories, I promise.

This will probably be only two or three chapters long.

Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**To all the readers of this story.**

I am flattered that you took your time to read my story and put it on alert, maybe even favorite it. Thank you all.

But…if you would just take another few seconds to review the story, it would mean the world to me.

Seriously, reviews make me write more.

I don't want to become one of those writers who condition their readers. (e.g. I will post the next chapter if I get 10 reviews.) I don't think I write so well as to condition you.

So please, review my story. I really want to know your opinion. Whether it "sucks" or "it's great" or I "need to check my spelling". Everything matters.

Thank you in advance,

the author.

[And thanks to **xhyperanimefreakx, Twisted Musalih, dnmusiclvr123, funnykid0925, Gaaragirl2u **and **rosi3.** I appreciate it!]


End file.
